Decisiones
by tinmar45
Summary: Narra la historia de Natsu, un estudiante, el cual nunca ha sentido el síndrome de "amor", pero todo cambio, al momento de conocerla y más al saber que su mejor amigo se había fijado en ella ... Denle chance ... :D Y dejenme REVIEWS para SEGUIR MEJORANDO!


CAPITULO 1: ELLA TIENE TODO LO QUE SIEMPRE SOÑE

Un día muy alegre en la ciudad de Fiore, y más alegre aún para la escuela Fairy Tail, ya que era el inicio de las clases escolares, eso significaba alumnas y alumnos nuevos, profesores nuevos, entre otras novedades.

Y es que para dos amigos que se conocían desde pequeños y llevaban casi todo el tiempo juntos de bromas en bromas, peleas y peleas.

Uno de ellos a pesar de su personalidad aventurera y avispada nunca había conocido lo que ahora en estos tiempos muy poca gente siente, "Amor" ... Pues como el mismo respondía cuando le preguntaban sobre ello, "Todavía no llega la adecuada así que no me desespero ...", este chico respondía al nombre de Natsu Dragneel, un chico extrovertido, de carácter amigable y muy respetado en todo el colegio por ser el capitán de Futbol y artes marciales llegando a dominar varias disciplinas, a pesar de no sobresalir en lo académico, en lo deportivo lo hacía y mucho.

Luego había otro chico, un poco más tranquilo de carácter pasivo y muy pensante, a pesar de ello también dominaba el área de artes marciales o como él solía llamarlo el área de "diversión", el a diferencia de su amigo de la infancia, conocía mucho acerca de chicas, había tenido más de 10 enamoradas, y claro está el "amor" ya lo había experimentado según él, este chico corresponde a Gray Fullbuster, un chico tranquilo, amigable pero en ciertas ocasiones frio, era muy respetado al igual que su amigo de la infancia.

Pues a pesar de todo, ellos siempre pelean por quien es el mejor en su disciplina de "diversión", quedando siempre en un rotundo empate o en una derrota de ambos por una enojada Erza cansada de sus peleas, aún a pesar de su rivalidad, ellos eran los mejores amigos/rivales, pero los golpes eran la mejor forma de demostrarlo y ambos lo sabían.

 _ **INICIO DE CLASES**_

Como todo inicio de clases, empezó con el discurso del director PLUE-SAMA, con una frases super emotivas que hicieron llorar a mares a Natsu, Charle, Erza y el sub director Makarov que para sorpresa de muchos e incluso para el propio Gray, ellos entendían.

- **Gracias director Plue, usted siempre teniendo las palabras correctas para cada situación se le agradece mucho que esté presente con nosotros** \- ahora hablo él sub director.

\- **Pu pum pu pum** \- dijo el director

\- **No director ya no siga por favor!** \- Decían a coro Erza, Natsu, Charle que seguían llorando mientras Natsu sacaba su pañuelo, sacándoles a más de uno una gota de sudor al puro estilo anime.

\- **Bueno chicos pueden retirarse a sus respectivas aulas, espero tengan un excelente año escolar, den todo de ustedes** \- dijo el director

Y cada alumno retomo rumbo a su respectiva aula en el camino, Gray les preguntaba a Natsu y Erza como era posible que entendieran al director Plue-sama

\- **Gray, cuando las palabras de alguien vienen cargadas de un gran sentimiento, no importa en qué idioma se expresé, ese sentimiento se transmite** \- dijo Natsu, sorprendiendo a todos e incluso al mismísimo Gray, y Erza solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- **No entiendo** \- dijo Gray confundido, y Erza negó con la cabeza

Ya dentro del aula, todos se encontraban esperando al profesor de matemáticas, Gildartz, pero este ni se asomaba, después de unos 30 largos minutos de espera, el profesor se dignó a aparecerse pero no llegaba solo, pues venía con tres chicas y al parecer eran alumnas nuevas.

Ellas se quedaron afuera del salón y el profesor ingresó para hacer el anunció

\- **Bueno alumnos como cada año, hoy tenemos a tres alumnas así que denles la bienvenida y pobre de aquel que empiece a molestarlas** \- advirtió el profesor tranquilamente

\- **Sin más que agregar, pueden pasar** \- hablo el profesor dándoles una señal con la mano a las alumnas nuevas

\- **Preséntense** \- ordeno el profesor.

- **Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, vengo de la escuela Phamton Lord** \- hablo la peliazul

\- **El mío, es Levy McGarden y vengo de una escuela de la ciudad de Sitri** \- hablo una pequeña chica de cabello peliceleste con una sonrisa

\- **Ah! Bueno, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, y vengo de la escuela Spirit Soul** \- hablo una rubia con una sonrisa.

"Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé..." pensaron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Gray.

\- **Bueno señorita Loxar se sentará al lado de señor Fullbuster** \- hablo el profesor señalando la carpeta vacía, dicho esto la peliazul camino rumbo a su carpeta tranquila - **Y usted señorita McGarden adelante del alumno Redfox** \- y tímidamente la peliceleste tomó rumbo a su carpeta algo intimidada por la mirada del chico.

- **Hmmm y usted señorita Heartfilia se sentará alado del... Hmmm del joven Dragneel** \- habló el profesor señalando el lugar, donde se encontraba la mochila de Natsu, al saber esto el pelirrosa saco su mochila y la coloco al suelo, Lucy camino tranquilamente hasta el lugar señalado y tomo asiento, para después sacar su cuaderno, lista para la clase.

Después del cambio de hora y el no haber llegado el profesor, todos comenzaban a conversar con sus compañeros de alado para no aburrirse en la espera.

\- **Hey amiga, disculpa me podrías prestar tu lápiz** \- habló el chico pelirrosado

\- **Claro porque no** \- señalo la rubia mientras sonreía, y se los entregó.

Después de eso, Lucy se quedó pensando un buen rato acerca de las cosas que tenía que hacer después de la escuela perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Mientras Natsu, pensando en que dibujar para poder pasar el rato, observó el techo buscando aquella inspiración que le venía de vez en cuando pero no se le ocurrió nada, observó por la ventana pero ni el perfecto y hermoso día lo inspiraban para hacer algo, o le daban ese ATACASO artístico que necesitaba ahora, miró a su izquierda y vio a la chica nueva o mejor dicho a Lucy que miraba al frente, con su quijada apoyada a su mano derecha y sus dedos cubriendo sus labios ... Natsu se quedó estático era una imagen muy hermosa y algo en su interior se encendió dándole esa inspiración que buscaba y anhelaba.

Comenzó a dibujarla detalladamente, su coleta de lado su cabello rubio, sus hermosos ojos marrones que le daban la impresión de un delicioso chocolate, aquellos delicados dedos y sin más se perdió en sus propios pensamientos y se dio cuenta que su mano dibujaba automáticamente y es que aquella chica le había dado aquella inspiración que jamás había experimentado en su vida ni siquiera un hermoso día como el de hoy le daba tal inspiración.

\- **Hey Lucy verdad?** \- Dijo el pelirrosado

\- **Si, que ocurre?** \- Habló ya saliendo de su propio mundo

\- **Me podrías prestar tus colores** \- dijo Natsu haciendo un gesto de ruego con sus manos

\- **Y es que tú no traes nada jeje** \- dijo Lucy algo divertida

\- **Pues es que hoy, se me hizo tarde y no arregle mis cosas a tiempo** \- hablo el pelirrosado llevando su brazo derecho atrás de su nuca sacando levemente la lengua.

\- **Hmmm ya veo pero con una condición, para que los quieres?** \- hablo la rubia algo pensativa

\- **Ya lo veras! :D** \- señaló el pelirrosado entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa que saco un sonrojo a la joven rubia.

- **Esta bien, ten!** \- dicho esto le alcanzó los colores, Natsu los aceptó y comenzó a sacar los colores primero el color rosa suave, el más parecido a la piel de Lucy, al criterio de Natsu. Luego siguió con el color amarillo para colorear aquellos lindos cabellos que le empezaban a gustar, después un color rojo para pintar aquel arete en forma de corazón en su oreja derecha, y así continuo dando detalles.

- **Nee! Lucy me podrías prestar tu delineador?** \- dijo Natsu señalando su estuche de maquillaje en su cartuchera.

\- **Ehh? Eres raro sabes? Es que acaso perteneces al otro equipo?, hmmm además me preguntó qué clase de persona se pinta el cabello de ese color, pero descuida no soy homofóbica jeje** \- respondió Lucy mientras observaba aquella melena rosada.

\- **Tu solo préstame! Vale?** \- Dijo Natsu no quería responderle, no quería que ese atacaso artístico se le vaya o se disipase

\- **Esta bien toma!** \- respondió la rubia mientras le daba el lápiz delineador en la mano a Natsu.

\- **Gracias Lucy ^^** \- dijo Natsu muy contento

El pelirrosa continuo con su trabajo dándole algunas sombras y resaltando el lápiz que se había disipado un poco debido al color, agregó más detalles, luego volvió a re-colorear y para finalizar una pequeña firma en la parte baja del dibujo.

Alzó las manos y se estiró, _"parece que esto fue muy productivo"_ pensó el pelirrosado al ver su obra terminada

- **Yehhh!** \- Dijo Natsu, mientras celebraba y todos en el salón lo miraban extrañados y más Lucy, que no sabía que mosca o que bicho le había picado a su compañero. "Y a este que le pasa" pensó la rubia mientras veía al chico celebrar.

\- **Gracias Lucy! Me ayudaste mucho!** \- hablo repentinamente Natsu

- **Gracias por qué?** \- Preguntó la rubia sin entender a lo que se refería su compañero.

\- **Por esto** \- y le enseño su block de dibujos, la mayoría de los que estaban cerca giraron a ver que era, y todos casi se van de espaldas, pues era una imagen muy hermosa de la rubia, nadie en el salón se lo creía la persona más asexual del mundo o mejor dicho del salón se fijó en lo hermosa que era la chica.

\- **E-e-eh!** \- solo pudo llegar a decir, la rubia, no sabía que decir, y repentinamente su rostro se sonrojo igualando a un tomate.

\- **Pues la verdad es que me faltaba inspiración y al ver lo hermosa que eres me llego las ganas de dibujarte** \- hablo el pelirrosa muy tranquilo mientras sonreía

 _"Pero queeeeeeeeee"_ \- pensaron todos los chicos en el aula ... "Awwwwww" solo se escuchaba por parte de las chicas.

 _"Y es que acaso este idiota no se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir"_ \- pensaba Erza con un "FACEPALM".

\- **Si, me amaras como dices, sería bueno que me lo demuestres con detalles como esos** \- se escuchó decir de una chica de cabello marrón y lentes

\- **Pero Ever, ... Ahora dibujar es de hombres** \- se llegó a escuchar la respuesta del chico, mientras este sacaba un lápiz y un block de dibujos.

Mientras tanto Lucy

 _"Pero que es esto una declaración o qué? es decir ni siquiera me conoce pero debo de admitir que es un muy lindo detalle"_ \- pensaba la rubia algo sonrojada.

- **Jejeje, perdón por lo de tu delineador, te comprare uno nuevo!** \- Dijo el pelirrosa mientras reía y observaba el delineador desgastado

\- **N-n-no hay problema!** \- respondió Lucy algo nerviosa

Natsu giró a ver su obra de arte, y dio un suspiro.

TODOS ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, COLOCARON UNA CARA DE HORROR...

\- **Se viene el apocalipsis** \- se escuchó decir y todos comenzaron a correr en círculos, gritando por su perdición.

\- **Tuu! Que has hecho con Natsuu!** \- Dijeron todos señalando a Natsu

- **IMPOSTORR! Quémenlo y tírenlo al río** \- dijeron atrás

- **PERO QUE LES PASA?, tomen asiento** – Se escucho decir de la profesora de ODI (orden disciplina e integridad) que acababa de ingresar al aula, y por arte de magia ya todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos - **Que ha ocurrido para que se comporten así?** – volvió a preguntar la profesora, pero nadie se atrevió a responder. Y sin más que decir la profesora ya se encontraba con una enorme aura asesina, con ganas de sangre y a borbotones!

\- **Muy bien, señorita Erza! Dígame que ha ocurrido acá?** – cuestiono la profesora aun con su aura asesina, pero Erza si se inmutaba por eso

\- **Bueno profesora Mirajane, creo que es mejor preguntarle a Natsu!** – dijo Erza mientras señalaba al pelirrosa que se hacia el dormido.

- **Nee! Natsu! Me podrías decir que acabas de hacer?** – dijo Mira con una sonrisa malvada, que daba miedo (N/A: Ni yo lo puedo imaginar u.u)

\- **E-Etto! Pues vera** ….

CONTINUARA…..


End file.
